charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Necromancing the Stone
Necromancing the Stone is the 21st episode of the fifth season and the 109th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Piper is preparing for Wyatt's Wiccaning and vanquishes several Demons that could form a possible threat. They did the last one on the list, Then Grams asks if they'd done the Necromancer, he has a past with Grams and has the power to control Spirits. He starts controlling Grams and wants her to call the matriarchs of the Halliwell line, because the magic they possess is strong enough to bring them both back to life. Cast 5x21Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x21Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x21Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x21Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x21Darryl.png|Darryl Morris 5x21Wyatt.png|Wyatt Halliwell 5x21Necromancer.png|The Necromancer 5x21Nate.png|Nate Parks 5x21Grams.png|Penny Halliwell 5x21Jason.png|Jason Dean 5x21Skreek.png|Skreek 5x21CreeperDemon.png|Creeper Demon 5x21Fairy.png|Fairy 5x21CoPilot.png|The Co-Pilot talking to Jason. Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Norman Reedus as Nate Parks *Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell *Sam Pancake as Skreek *Chris Sarandon as The Necromancer *Eric Dane as Jason Dean Co-Stars *Lisa Renée Pitts as Co-Pilot Featuring *Scout Taylor-Compton as Fairy Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Creeper Demons'' Although the entry itself is never seen, Piper said she found one in the Book of Shadows. It included a Spell to summon the leader of the Creeper Demons. Paige cast this spell to summon the Creeper Demon to attic in the Manor. The Creeper appeared behind them and Piper vanquished him using the Vanquishing Potion. :Demons who dwell :in slivers of night :Uncloak his shadows :to Witch's sight. ''To Summon the Dead :P'lace five candles in a loose circle on the :floor, light the candles and then '''C'hant:'' :'H'ear these words :hear my cry :S'''pirit from the :other side :C'ome to me I :summon thee :C'''ross now the '''G'reat 'D'ivide.'' ''The Truth Spell'' :For those who want the :truth revealed, :Opened hearts and secrets :unsealed, :From now until it's :now again, :After which the memory :ends. :Those who now are :in this house, :Will hear the truth :from other's mouths. ''The Necromancer'' :T'''he Necromancer is not a demon :but the ghost of a demon who was :vanquished. Mostly dwelling in the :spirit realm he has dominion over :the dead, although he has been :known to escape to the land of the :living. '''H'e no longer possesses'' :powers of his own but feeding on :the souls of the magical dead :imbues him with temporary life. The :length of his empowerment depends :on the strength of the '''S'pirit.'' :Grams' Notes: :favorite dinner: lamb chops with mint jelly :Enjoys Clark Gable pictures :Enjoys Luxuries of LIFE! :Willing to do anything to live!! :''A user and a '''liar ''To Vanquish a Ghost and Return Him to His Rest :''to fight the evil spirit on the astral :plane it is necessary to join him :in death. :mix the following: :a pinch of oleander :a pinch of jimsonweed :a pinch of bloodroot :a pinch of hollyhock seeds '' :''grind to a fine powder and :take with the juice of :cranberries... :after battle is joined, :chant the following :"ashes to ashes :spirit to spirit :take his soul, :banish this evil." :continue chanting without ceasing :until the evil spirit disintegrates. :this spell must only be :attempted with a partner. :after not more than four minutes :the dead one must be awakened, :lest she too becomes :a spirit in fact. ''To Call the Halliwell Matriarchs :''I call forth from space and time :Matriarchs of the Halliwell Line :Mothers, Daughters, Sisters, Friends :Our family spirit without end. :To gather now, in this sacred place :and help us bring this child to grace. :Note: *The spell in the Book of Shadows is incorrect. The first two lines are right but then the spell continues with the truth spell. This discrepancy between what is written and what is recited is presumably due to a producer/writer's change in script after the page in the Book was painted. *The spell reads thus: :I call forth from space and time :Matriarchs from the Halliwell line :For those who want the truth revealed :Opened hearts and secrets unsealed :From now until it's now again :After which the memory ends. 'Potions' *There is a potion to vanquish the Creeper Demon. *Grams kn'ows of a potion Dragon root, eel skin, blood wart to banish the Necromancer back to the Spirit Realm. 5x21-3.png|The Creeper Demon is vanquished. 5x21Potion.png|The Necromancer is banished back to the Spirit Realm. 'Powers *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Corporealization:' Grams became corporeal when she left the circle of candles for the summoning spell. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Skreek. *'Manifestation:' Used by the Necromancer to appear in Spirit form and have all his powers. *'Flight:' Used by the Fairy to fly. *'Spirit Absorption:' Used by the Necromancer to absorb Spirits, in order to make himself corporeal. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Grams to attack the Necromancer. *'Light Darts:' Used by Skreek to attack Piper and Phoebe. *'Spirit Dominion:' Used by the Necromancer to control Grams' spirit. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up Skreek. *'Smoke-Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by the Necromancer. 5x21P1.png|Paige orbing in. 5x21P2.png|Paige orbing out. 5x21P3.png|Grams becomes corporeal. 5x21P4.png|Skreek fading in. 5x21P5.png|The Necromancer uses Manifestation. 5x21-11.png|The Fairy flying. 5x21P6.png|The Necromancer absorbs the Fairy Queen's Spirit. 5x21P7.png|Paige orbing out. 5x21P8.png|Paige orbing in. 5x21P9.png|Grams attacks the Necromancer using Telekinesis. 5x21P10.png|Skreek fading in. 5x21P11.png|Skreek throws a Light Dart at Piper. 5x21P12.png|Phoebe dodges Skreek's Light Dart. 5x21P13.png|The Necromancer controls Grams' Spirit and brings her to him. 5x21P14.png|Piper blows up Skreek. 5x21P15.png|The Necromancer smoke-fading out with Grams. 5x21P16.png|The Necromancer orders Grams to awake. 5x21P17.png|Grams is forced by the Necromancer to not use her power. 5x21P18.png|The Necromancer makes Grams feel pain. 5x21P19.png|Grams is forced by the Necromancer to feel pain. 5x21P20.png|The Necromancer smoke-fading in. Beings Magical Beings *'The Necromancer' - A past lover of Grams and a ghost of a Demon. He has to power to absorb Spirits and control them. He wanted to use the Halliwell matriarchs to be resurrected for good. *'Skreek' - The Necromancer's Minion. He resurrected the Necromancer when he was vanquished with a potion. *'Creeper Demons' - Piper and Paige vanquished them because they could've been a threat whilst performing Wyatt's Wiccaning. *'Fairy' - Skreek captured her and after she died, the Necromancer absorbed her Spirit. Mortals *'Nate Parks' - Paige's boyfriend. Paige cast the Truth Spell on him to see if he could handle her being a Witch, but under the influence of the Spell, he told her that he was married and had kids. After he told her, she broke up with him. *'Jason Dean' - Phoebe's boyfriend and boss. He asked Phoebe to go back with him to Hongkong, to go live there for 6 months. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Necromancing the Stone WB Trailer *In this episode, it's shown that Grams was also romantically involved with a Demon and wrote facts about him in the Book of Shadows. Phoebe did the same thing with Cole in Look Who's Barking. *The Trailer and the Promo do not mention the Necromancer or Wyatt's Wiccaning. *The episode's title refers to the movie Romancing the Stone (1984). *A still from this episode would be used again as inspiration for the front cover of No Rest for the Wicca. *This is the first Wiccaning that Grams is shown to perform. She will also perform Chris' Wiccaning in Cheaper by the Coven. *This is the first episode that Jason & Kristopher Simmons portray Wyatt Halliwell. *The Truth Spell used in this episode is different then the truth spell used before. Previously, any question the Charmed Ones asked would be answered truthfully and they had to answer questions honestly too. In this episode Nate is unable to lie, but nobody else seems to be affected. * It is said in this episode that Grams' romance with the Necromancer is the reason she gave up on love and began hating men. However, that is contradicted in part in "Witchstock", where it is said that Grams gave up on love and became bitter after the death of her first husband Allen. * When Grams uses telekinesis in this episode, it is accompanied by the same sound effect that used whenever Prue used telekinesis. *This episode scored 5.0 million viewers. International Titles *'French:' Le Nécromancien (The Necromancer) *'Czech:' Velká láska Penny Halliwellové (Big Love of Penny Halliwell) *'Slovak: Oživiť kameň ''(Revive the Stone) *'''Russian: Roman s Necromantom (Romance with Necromancer) *'Serbian: '''Prizivač duhova (''The Necromancer) *'Spanish (Spain):' Necromantando en el más allá'' (Necromancer at he more there)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' Embrujando la piedra (Bewitching the Stone) *'German:' Hexentaufe (Witch Baptism) *'Italian:' Un amore passato (A Love Past) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 520A.jpg 5x20-01.jpg 4x18-08h.jpg 5x20-03.jpg 5x20-04.jpg Screencaps 5x21-1.png 5x21-2.png 5x21-3.png 5x21-4.png 5x21-5.png 5x21-6.png 5x21-7.png 5x21-8.png 5x21-9.png 5x21-10.png 5x21-11.png 5x21-12.png 5x21-13.png 5x21-14.png 5x21-15.png 5x21-16.png 5x21-17.png 5x21-18.png 5x21-19.png 5x21-20.png 5x21-21.png 5x21-22.png 5x21-23.png 5x21-24.png 5x21-25.png 5x21-26.png 5x21-27.png 5x21-28.png 5x21-29.png 5x21-30.png 5x21-31.png 5x21-32.png 5x21-33.png 5x21-34.png 5x21-35.png 5x21-36.png 5x21-37.png 5x21-38.png 5x21-39.png 5x21-40.png 5x21-41.png 5x21-42.png 5x21-43.png 5x21-44.png 5x21-45.png 5x21-46.png 5x21-47.png 5x21-48.png 5x21-49.png 5x21-50.png 5x21-51.png 5x21-52.png Quotes :Paige: ''(after Nate said he has a wife) Excuse me? :'Nate: Did I say wife? :Paige: You're married? You never told me you were married! :Grams: Oh I'm sorry,I'm just too excited. How are you my dear? :(she hugs Piper) :Piper: Excited too. :Piper: Okay and now she's dead! :Paige:''' You sound so happy about that Category:Episodes Category:Season 5